Jack (One Piece)
Jack is an All-Star of the Beasts Pirates and one of Kaido's right-hand men known as the Three Calamities along with King and Queen. He is the main antagonist of the Zou Arc and a major antagonist in the Wano Country Arc in the manga and anime, One Piece. His epithet is Jack the Drought. His bounty is worth 1,000,000,000 berries. But he is considered to be the weakest by King and Queen. Jack is also a Giant Grouper Fishman. He was voiced by . Personality According to his subordinates, Jack has been known to hold a temper. When he first appeared, he was shown to be very confident of his powers to take on a powerful fleet that included a former fleet admiral, an admiral, and other powerful men in order to rescue Donquixote Doflamingo. From Wanda's flashback, Jack was shown to be destructive, ruthless and cruel as he destroyed portions of Zou and injured people both young and old while showing no remorse whatsoever. Similarly to Kaido, he is unwilling to negotiate with anyone and is willing to do anything forcefully on his own terms. He went as far declaring if Raizo was not on the island it was the Mink Tribe's fault, something that caused Inuarashi to consider senseless. Jack outright stated his love of destruction to the Minks which he showed by leaving their once large, beautiful city in devastation. He showed a sadistic side by poisoning the Mink Tribe and attacking them when they were too weak to fight back. He even went as far as to torture the strongest of the Minks in an attempt to look for Raizo, his brutal interrogation led to the leaders of Zou losing a limb of theirs. After his return to Zou, Jack tried to bring down the elephant the Minks lived on in an attempt to wipe them out for good, even listing the brutal ways he could kill it. However, his attack failed when Zunisha (at the orders of Momonosuke) retaliated against him and his fleet. Despite his fearless attitude, Jack was shown capable of experiencing great fear as he remained frozen in place while his crew was running for their lives when Zunisha swung its trunk at him. He was also fearful of his captain Kaido, when the latter spoke to him in dragon form. Jack even displayed a submissive attitude to his fellow Disasters when they verbally berated him. Despite of his ruthless attitude, Jack shown respects to his fellow disasters, King and Queen as he addressed them as "Big Brothers" despite they've scolded him about his failure of rescuing Doflamingo and the situation on Kuri. Relationships *'Kaido': As one of Kaido's three right hand men, Kaido has great trust in Jack for his strength. Jack is loyal to Kaido but fears him when he comes to Wano. *'King' and Queen: Jack has respect for King and Queen despite them scolding him and considering Jack as the weakest by calling him "Jack The Stooge". *'Mink Tribes': When he and his men arrived on Zou in search of Raizo, Jack became the enemy of the Minks. He fought the kings Inuarashi and Nekomamushi for five days and nights. Jack unleashed Koro (a chemical weapon created by Caesar Clown) to poison the Minks and torture them for Raizo's location before left for Doflamingo's rescue. Jack shows no restraint while fighting the minks. He refuses to believe them when they tell him that Raizo was not on Zou and continues his fight against them. Jack has no qualms about nearly destroying the entire country to find Raizo. *'Donquixote Doflamingo': As Kaido's business partner, Jack was willing to rescue Doflamingo from his escort to Impel Down but failed after his defeat. *'World Government': As one of Kaido's right hand man, Jack is an enemy of the Government and Marines. When attempting to rescue Doflamingo, Jack was defeated by the Marines (three vice admirals, an admiral and a former fleet admiral). *'Ashura Doji/Shuntenmaru': In his initial conflict, Jack holds respect for Ashura Doji and offer him to join the Beasts Pirates in exchange for Kaido to forgiving him. However, Ashura refuses and attacks Jack. Abilities and Powers As All-Star who are Kaido's three right hand men, Jack has the authority over low ranking subordinates. His 1 billion bounty is prove to be a dangerous threat to the World Government's operations. Physical Strength Jack has tremendous strength and endurance. However, his strength alone is no match for Marines while having Vice-Admirals Tsuru, Maynard and Bastille, Admiral Fujitora and former Fleet Admiral Sengoku while carrying Doflamingo to Impel down He has durability when he took attacks from Inurashi and Nekomamushi from their fight at Zou and got slashed by Ashura Doji. However, His fellow All-Stars considered Jack to be the weakest. Devil Fruit Jack ate Zou Zou no Mi: Model: Mammoth an ancient Zoan class devil fruit. It allows Jack to become a hybrid or full mammoth. Jack can level buildings with a single swing of his trunk. However, Jack's attacks will be heavy and slow and unable to hit any enemies with high speed. Biography Past 20 years ago, the Beasts Pirates allied with Kurozumi Orochi to fight against and go after Kozuki Oden and his allies and retainers. As a result, the Beasts Pirates and Orochi managed to execute Oden and take over Wano Country. At some point, Jack became the ruler of the Kuri region in Wano Country. Punk Hazard Arc Jack was first mentioned in the Punk Hazard Arc when his subordinates saw Caesar Clown get defeated by Monkey D. Luffy on screen. His men commented on how Jack would not be happy to hear about what had happened. Dressrosa Arc A couple of days later, Jack appeared on Zou looking for Raizo. He was confronted by the Minks who resided on Zou. The Minks calmly told Jack and his crew that they did not know the whereabouts of Raizo and that they can talk about the situation. Jack refused to talk to the residents and vehemently demanded Raizo. Since Jack did not want to partake in any negotiations, the Minks decided to fight Jack and his crew in a battle that lasted for about five days. The Minks held an advantage over Jack's crew until Jack decided to release Caesar's poison gas to cripple his targets. He began to torture the Minks to ask for the whereabouts of Raizo. When he heard about Doflamingo's defeat by the hands of Luffy, he decided to leave the island immediately to rescue Doflamingo. He left behind some of his crew members to keep an eye on the Minks of the island. Unbeknownst to Jack, Sheepshead was defeated by the Straw Hat pirates and the remaining crew retreated. Zou Arc He appeared a few days later on his ship, tailing four Marine ships. He wanted to rescue Donquixote Doflamingo from the Marines, even though he was advised by his men that they should just give up as Doflamingo's escorts were too strong. He ignored their advice and attacked the ships, sinking two out four of them, but he was ultimately defeated in his confrontation against them. He later reappeared with his crewmates on his now, damaged ship, wounded from the battle. They were unsuccessful in retrieving Doflamingo from the Marines and Jack was angry about the news detailing his death, which did not occur. He then angrily shreds the newspaper that explained his supposed death. After Sheepshead's defeat at the hands of the Straw Hat pirates, he and his group returned to Jack with a report that Raizo was not at Zou, Jack was displeased and brutally punished Sheepshead before hanging him upside down. They also appeared near Zunisha, returning to kill the giant elephant in order to sink Zou. While his crew was attacking one of its legs, Zunisha told Luffy and Momonosuke that Jack had returned and that he was about to destroy Zou. With permission from Momonosuke, Zunisha used its giant trunk to destroy Jack's ships and his crew. After the attack, Jack was seen laying on the ship's wreckage at the bottom of the ocean. He was wondering when anyone would come to save him since he was immobilized due to being a Devil Fruit user underwater. Wano Country Arc After some time passed, Jack and his crew mates were rescued from underwater and they all returned to the Wano Country. According to Kiku, Jack was spotted a few days ago in the Kuri region where he rules over. After hearing the news of Luffy's appearance in his territory, Jack arrived in Okoboro Town. He encountered Shutenmaru and fought with him. Because of Shutenmaru's strength, Jack told him that Kaido wanted him to join his crew but the latter refused. Kaido appeared in the sky above Okobore Town and commanded Jack to find the Straw Hat Pirates for him. Jack stand by as Kaido caused chaos in Okobore Town. Jack realized that Kaido was drunk. Basil Hawkins appeared and told Kaido that Law and Luffy were at Oden's castle ruin. Jack wanted to know if that was true but Hawkins told him he did not know and wanted Kaido to leave Okobore Town since he was causing trouble. After incident in Okobore Town, Jack went to Onigashima Island. King and Queen, the other disasters, talk with Jack about whether he found new brokers the Beast Pirates can ally with since Doflamingo got defeated and arrested. King and Queen insulted one another and both of them insulted Jack. Jack appears in Onigashima alongside King and Queen contemplating the issue of Big Mom being in Wano. The three stand and watch a chained up Big Mom eat food prepared by the Beasts Pirates. As Queen blames King for not doing a good job keeping Big Mom out of the country, Jack wonders why Queen brings Big Mom to Onigashima. Queen tells Jack that the communication network was cut off in Udon and that he had no other choice but to bring her to Onigashima. Jack witness Kaido ordering the Beasts Pirates to unchain Big Mom and witness both emperors clash. Gallery Jackuyrt.jpg Jack 1.jpg Jack 24.jpg|Jack's full body. Jack-One-Piece.png|Jack in the manga. Jack Mammoth Form 1.jpg|Jack's Mammoth Form. Jack Mammoth Form 2.jpg Jack Mammoth Form 5.jpg Jack 3.jpg Jack 8.jpg Jack 9.jpg Jack 14.jpg Jack 15.jpg Jack 32.jpg Jack 27.jpg Jack 37.jpg Screenshot 2017-09-16-15-41-45.png Screenshot 2017-09-16-15-41-55.png Trivia *Jack is the first character in One Piece to be revealed to have 1,000,000,000 berries. *Jack currently has one of the highest known bounty in the One Piece franchise: 1,000,000,000 berries. He had the highest known bounty in the series until the introduction of Big Mom Pirates Sweet Commander Charlotte Katakuri who has 1,057,000,000 berries. *Jack is the first main antagonist of a One Piece arc that did not interact with Luffy or any of the Straw Hat Pirates. *It was revealed in the Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary that he is a Giant Grouper Fishman. Navigation pl:Jack (One Piece) Category:Pirates Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enigmatic Category:One-Man Army Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Giant Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Criminals Category:Right-Hand Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Terrorists Category:Tyrants Category:Minion Category:Mutated Category:Dimwits